2015 US Figure Skating Championships
|country = USA |caption1 = Men's podium from left to right: Adam Rippon, Jason Brown, Joshua Farris, and Max Aaron|venue = Greensboro Coliseum Complex|mens = Jason Brown |ladies = Ashley Wagner |pairs = Alexa Scimeca / Chris Knierim |ice_dancing = Madison Chock / Evan Bates |junior_mens = Andrew Torgashev |junior_ladies = Bradie Tennell |junior_pairs = Caitlin Fields / Ernie Utah Stevens |junior_ice_dancing = Lorraine McNamara / Quinn Carpenter |novice_boys = Jonah Barrett |novice_girls = Emily Chan |novice_pairs = Kate Finster / Eric Hartley |novice_ice_dancing = Caroline Green / Gordon Green |previous = 2014 US Figure Skating Championships|next = 2016 US Figure Skating Championships}}2015 United States Figure Skating Championships 'was the national figure skating championships of the United States for the 2014-15 season. Its results determined the skaters who would qualify for 2015 World Figure Skating Championships, 2015 Four Continents Championships, and 2015 World Junior Figure Skating Championships. It was held at the Greensboro Coliseum Complex in Greensboro, North Carolina, USA. Senior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Novice Men Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Starlight Waltz Pattern Dance 2: US Paso Doble Free Dance Intermediate Men Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Rocker Foxtrot Pattern Dance 2: European Waltz Free Dance Juvenile Boys Results Freeskate Juvenile Girls Results Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Results Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Willow Waltz Pattern Dance 2: Fiesta Tango Free Dance Panel of Judges Senior Men Short Program / Freeskate Senior Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Senior Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Short Dance / Free Dance Junior Men Short Program / Freeskate Junior Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Junior Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Short Dance / Free Dance Novice Men Short Program / Freeskate Novice Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Novice Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1 / Pattern Dance 2 / Free Dance Intermediate Men Short Program / Freeskate Intermediate Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1 / Pattern Dance 2 / Free Dance Juvenile Boys Freeskate Juvenile Girls Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1 / Pattern Dance 2 / Free Dance Represented States International Assignments [[2015 World Figure Skating Championships|'2015 World Championships]] [[2015 Four Continents Championships|'2015 Four Continents Championships']] [[2015 World Junior Figure Skating Championships|'2015 World Junior Championships']] Uncommon Deductions * Illegal Element / Movement: Vanessa Chen / Robert Przepioski received these deductions during the novice pairs' freeskate. * Interruption in Excess: Gabriela Morrell Zucker / Andrejs Sitiks received this deduction during the short dance. * Music Tempo: Kseniya Ponomaryova / Oleg Altukhov received this deduction during the short dance. Sources https://www.statsonice.com/competition/US-Figure-Skating-Championships/1/2015/ http://www.usfigureskating.org/leaderboard/results/2015/2015_us_fs_champs/results.html Category:Competitions Category:Senior Competitions Category:Junior Competitions Category:Novice Competitions Category:2014-15 Season Category:USA Category:Domestic Competitions Category:US Domestic Competitions Category:National Championships Category:US National Championships Category:Greensboro Coliseum Complex Category:2014-15 National Championships